narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:DazzlingEmerald/Aren't You Glad I Didn't Say Banana?
So I don't really know how to go about doing this. So I guess I could just come out and say it, you know, keep that element of surprise if the title didn't throw it away already. Tobi has taken off his mask, and this time, it's User:Orange Book. Now at this point, some of you might be like "I knew it!", some of you might be angry, and to be honest, I really can't blame you for it. It was pretty obvious to say the least, my interest in sports, me knowing the rappers y'all jam out to, that all my female characters had big breasts, the fact that this account was literally created the day my original was banned. To say the least, I didn't really do a great job of keeping it a secret. Some of you definitely had your doubts, and my acting skills were definitely borderline. Oh and yeah, that does confirm that... I'm not a girl. (lol) I'm the straightest dude you will ever meet, if my hints of homophobia didn't already confirm that. Come on now, it wouldn't have made any sense if I was a girl. (Also, the appearance section of Sayuri Senju is the exact same as that of my first character, Kuresento Kappukēki) I'm going to cut this into a few sections. I feel as though I have your attention, and I really think this will interest the vast majority of the community here. I've really come to know some of you these past six months, and it is a helpful dose of my guilt that has made me come clean. Wh-why..?! Alright, so to start things off, many of you may be wondering... why. Why exactly did I do this? Was it all supposed to be one sick joke? Did I enjoy pretending to be someone else? So I joined this wiki over summer break, sometime in early July 2013. I was bored, needed something to do, you all know how that is. Eventually, things sort of went downhill for me. And fast. Within like, two weeks, I was arguably the most hated person on this site. I made some bizarre jokes, people thought I was twelve, and I got banned. There were times in the main chat that just me coming on killed activity, and people just overall really started to despise me. I wanted to be apart of the community, but there wasn't really anyone out there to help me settle things, nor any admins or sysops who wanted to help me out with such a thing. Basically, it was all one real big mess. People constantly spammed admins to get me banned, and it was at the point where Orange wasn't going to be accepted into the community no matter how hard I tried. No one else had to follow any rules, and for whatever reason, it only seemed like the newer users did. And at the end of it all, my aspirations for the series of Naruto were incomplete and I wanted more. So, quite literally, as mentioned before, I made a new account the next day. I literally thought of the girliest name I could think of, which is how "Daz" came to exist. I wanted to prove to everyone that I wasn't really this guy that they hated so much, and that I could be good at this kind of thing. I also really wanted to improve my writing skills, and this was the most fun way to go about doing that. It's funny how things turn out though. With a bit of work, I went from being the most hated, to possibly one of the most respected. (I say that loosely) Goals In my time here, I think I've pretty much done whatever it is I set out to do. I've definitely improved greatly in more than one subject. I'm confident in my writing ability, though by no means is it perfect. I've also gotten better at drawing, if that matters at all, lol. Kinda another way I may have sold myself out early on, but hey, whatever. KulfiHeadshot.png|Before Sayurihoodie.png|After There is one particular thing I'm proud of, and that's this page right over here. I've managed to redo it as well, and I feel it's way better the second time around. I'm not really one to brag or what have you, but for whatever reason, this character received a lot of love, and you really can't ask for anything else as an author. It has become quite possibly the most popular female character on the site, and considering the amount of time I've been here, things have happened pretty fast. Basically everyone here knows Sayuri now, she's become more than I ever imagined, and I have no one to thank but the community for that. It would've never happened if I never decided to give this one more shot. Not just Sayuri, but everything I've built up until now. So thank you, everyone, for everything. Apology I don't expect any of you to forgive me. I may be making this a bit over dramatic, and I really hope that is the case, lol. I don't want you all to hate me again, but I can't blame you for doing it this time. I don't know, I might get banned again, but I feel it's best to come out clean. If I could request one final thing before I leave, it'd be that you keep Sayuri's page up, because I've sort of invested a lot of time in that, with the writing, images, roleplays, etc. I'm sorry to everyone, I was really only using it as a cover up so I could do all this normal stuff. So I could make pages, make stories, make friends. Some of you guys might not know what I'm even talking about, but this is to you newer users as well. Anyone that I've really lied to. I just wanted to do whatever you guys did without being hated. Looking back at it now, it's kinda crazy. With one small fix, you can easily be accepted, lol. The arguments I've gotten into here, knowing I was a guy and all, like there is no way I would've gotten some of the same reactions, lol. So that "girl power" really saved me at times, and maybe even allowed me to accomplish more. (Which is sick) But I guess that's human nature, right? There is one small thing that really bothered me about this whole thing though. Like, all the private messages. Some of them I laugh at, but others are really sad. Like, some of you guys trying to take advantage of a girl online? What? I can't believe what women have to deal with, that shit is just messed up. Sure, some of you always wanted to see my facebook, my skype, etc. But why would anyone show you themselves with their clothes off.. what? Come on, this is real life. And that's just messed up, even if you were "just kidding". Few people I really want to reach out to and apologize to individually. I've come to know some of you guys pretty well, and I want to do it from both perspectives, because like I said, no one but two people treated Orange and Daz the same, and I really think it goes to say a lot about those two guys. They're just nice people, from the bottom of their hearts, honestly. Serk: I wanted to apologize to you, man. I didn't really know you while I was Orange, but as Daz, you were the one who really took a chance on me. I was a new user, and you let me make a character off of your main character. I could have really sucked, but you didn't know anything about that, lol. I could have left like the average user, who never changes their avatar image, or what have you. So thanks, a lot. You also helped me out in a bunch of ways man, and I really appreciate that. You pretty much took me under your wing and let some of that awesomeness rub off on me, and just showed me how to make a good character. I know it isn't perfect by any means, but I hope Sayuri has turned out to be a character who was worthy enough to call Sannoto her father. Chix: Your a great kid, man. Honestly, the best and most deserving admin out there at the moment. You take your responsibilities seriously, and there's no favoritism with you. You treat everyone the same, and give everyone the same amount of chances. Don't let those qualities go, man. Six: Mr. Postivity, lol. Originally, as Orange, you were the first person I talked to over here. From my first application to my first character, my first role-play, thank you so much man. The fact that I've been able to reach out to you as both Miley and Hannah just shows your that much easier of a person to get along with. Anytime there was fights, you were the one to sort it out. Anytime someone needed help, you were always there. So thanks man. Kay: It's interesting, lol. I really thought you despised me the most at one point, but I think we're pretty close now, definitely a lot closer than before. I wanted to thank you for everything you've done for me as well, it really helped. (Especially the temporary ban, lol, not being sarcastic. Really shifted my focus I feel like) So I guess those really just turned out to be thank you letters more than anything, but I really appreciate the help. Obviously, I can't include everyone up here. But I wanted to thank everyone, anyone who I've role-played with, anyone that has said hi to me on the chat. None of this would've been half as fun without you guys. The End Well, it's been a great run. I guess I don't necessarily have to go away, but that's only really if I can still be accepted and forgiven for what I've done. If not, then I think it's time for me to move on. I've been less frequent here anyways, with the manga ending, the lack of activity on the wiki. It's a new year, and if things don't work out, there's no better time to walk away from it all now. Thank you guys so much again, I really had a lot of fun here. Orange Out Category:Blog posts